A Little Trip to the Yukon
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: The team takes a relaxing visit to the Yukon. Guess whose first time it is in the snow. VertxZoom. Slash. Pointless fluff.


A Little Trip to the Yukon

**AN: **Drabble of pointless fluff. I needed something to write and I am ADDICTED to this cartoon right now. Sue me.

**Warnings: **Characters will probably be somewhat OOC.

Begin~

* * *

"This is awesome!"

Zoom's happy shout reverberated through the air. He leaped happily into a snow bank, ignoring the fact that the snow would soak his jeans. Vert had to grin at this. Seems like Zoom would never lose this childish side of his. The rest of the team hung out on the side, all hanging around and gossiping. Vert could vaguely hear Stanford complaining about how the cold weather would freeze his hair gel. Thank god he wasn't anywhere near the vicinity to hear about that.

Suddenly, a snowball smacked into the side of his head, dousing him in powder snow. He turned sideways to see Zoom smirking evilly, another perfectly made snowball in his hands. He indicated towards the others with a nod of his black-haired head. Catching on quickly, Vert grinned and gave a nod, while bending down to scrape a snowball of his own, not noticing the other's eyes lingering on him.

"Attack!"

The outburst startled the rest of the team as they suddenly were attacked by a barrage of snowballs, the powder snow bursting everywhere. The whole place became a battlefield then. AJ was definitely the deciding factor in this battle, Vert decided. The heavily built man threw snowballs like boulders. And he wasn't even going to start on how the impact felt when it just _brushed _him. Vert knew he was going to get bruises the next day. From the corner of his eye, he saw Zoom leap and twirl in the air, dodging snowballs thrown by Stanford and Agura left and right, while he laughed and launched some of his own back. It seemed like he was doing fine. On the other hand, Vert really needed to get his priorities straight and concentrate on taking down the Cortez brothers and AJ.

"Achoo!"

Everyone had dispersed following the epic snow fight. After the first few were thrown, Vert had lost track of who hit who and so it turned into every man for himself. Nearly everyone was soaked at the end and had all entered the wooden cabin to dry off, least they caught a cold. Turns out Zoom was the least soaked.

_Figures._

Vert rolled his eyes. The Muay Thai fighter had his reflexes to rely on. Right now, the two of them were building a snowman, for unknown reasons. The sneeze had come from Zoom. He was also the least used to the cold being from a generally warm country.

"Let's head back in."

Zoom pouted. The flushed red cheeks from cold with that jutting lower lip… oh the things that Vert wanted to do to Zoom. He didn't know how long he could resist.

"But we haven't finished the snowman yet."

Vert could feel his resistance crumbling from that sparkling eye look that Zoom sent him. The younger man always did that unconsciously.

"…fine."

"Yay!"

"But first, let's prevent you from catching a cold out here eh?"

Before Zoom could try and stop his actions, Vert took off his red scarf and looped it snugly around the younger man's neck. Zoom started to protest, saying something about being strong and all, but Vert silenced him with a finger.

"As the leader, I must take responsibility for my team members. There's no use arguing with me Zoom."

He crossed his arms firmly. Zoom sighed; there was no arguing with the leader. They turned to finish the snowman. After they had completed their rather lopsided snowman, Zoom wanted to complete another one. He insisted the one that they had just made was "lonely." Vert decided it was time to distract Zoom with something else.

"I heard the others mention something about hot chocolate…"

Zoom's eyes lit up when he heard the word "chocolate." The younger man always had some sort of craving toward the sweet, no matter what form it took.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

He turned to run toward their temporary lodgings. So eager he was to get to his favorite sweet that he missed the large patch of ice in front of him. With a cry, he fell backwards and braced himself for the hard impact on the ground. Vert reacted instinctively.

_Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall, please oh please-_

Instead of hitting the hard ground painfully like he thought he was, Zoom felt himself being supported by something solid and _warm. _Tentatively, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into Vert's blue eyes. Then he noticed their position. Vert had an arm wrapped around his waist that prevented him from falling. He blushed.

"You can let go of me now Vert."

Well, that was awkward. Vert realized that while he had saved Zoom, he had not thought out how he would get out of this situation.

"…Right."

With that, he let go, but all the while he was keeping a critical eye out for any injuries that the youngest member might have suffered. After an initial awkward silence, they headed back to the house.

"Achoo!"

Zoom was wrapped all snugly with a huge blanket, sitting in front of a toasty fire with a mug of hot chocolate. It turns out that he had caught a bit of a chill from the cold. Even though Zoom was one who hated cold weather, he could never resist playing in the powdery snow. Thailand never had something that could compare with snow. Stanford smirked down at him.

"Now you know what comes out of playing in the snow like a little kid."

"Oh shut up."

Yet he still hated getting sick. Especially since sniffles restricted his breathing and that being sick made him unable to get up and be active. Agura insisted he rest. Sometimes, it seemed like she liked to be the team mom sometimes.

"Achoo!"

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Oh the other hand, there was Vert. As of the current, he was sitting in his temporary room, fresh from the shower. He vaguely thought to do some sort of relaxing, recreational activity but couldn't wrap his thoughts around enough. Why couldn't he keep Zoom out of his mind? He sighed and dropped his head down in defeat. He stared at his hands. They still remembered how Zoom's body felt so perfectly molded against his, how perfectly he seemed to fit into his arms when Vert caught him. From that one touch, Vert could feel his control loosening. His mind wandered to the Muay Thai fighter after sparring, all sweaty and hot. Would he look like that under him?

…_Bad mind, BAD mind. Let's not go there._

Vert sighed. It would be obvious that he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. With yet another sigh, he decided to head out to the common area. He might be able to catch some sleep on a comfortable sofa. With that resolve firmly rooted in his mind, he headed out of the room. However, he felt that resolve start to crumble when he saw that Zoom was still in front of the fireplace with a somewhat dazed expression. He was contemplating on how silently he could get out of the room until Zoom turned his head and saw him.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Vert tried to look casual as he sat down on the leather sofa next to Zoom.

"It's warmer out here."

Zoom claimed, but he still had that miserable air around him. Vert could sense that was a part of it but not the whole truth. He smiled gently at the younger next to him.

"You can tell me the whole truth."

The youngest member of Battle Force 5 sighed. Vert had never seen him like that before. He had faced Vandals, Sark, and Red Sentinents without any fear in his eyes, yet only a slight cold brought him down this much.

"I can't sleep. I've been trying for the past few hours, but this cold is preventing that."

Zoom's eyes looked so frustrated. Vert could honestly tell that he was trying and failing. At that moment, he couldn't help it.

"I'll stay out here with you until you fall asleep."

"Really?"

His brief nod put a smile on Zoom's face. For a second, he wished he would be the reason that that smile was placed on his face every time. Oh little did he know. Zoom's face then fell a bit.

"I won't be a good person to hold a conversation with; I'm dead tired."

As he said that, Zoom's head nodded dangerously close the fire tending implements. Vert caught his head in time and firmly placed it on his shoulder, allowing Zoom an area to rest his head. Zoom looked at the leader in surprise.

"It's ok. Just relax."

Just by looking at Vert, Zoom could already feel his body relaxing. Such warm and delicious heat… Zoom could feel his face heating up by leaning on the lean muscles of someone who he considered a role model. Recently though, that person's position had been changed. He no longer considered Vert as his brother, but as something more. Internally, he sighed. How on earth would he contain these feelings or possibly confess of all things? Maybe it was the cold talking, but he really felt a need to tell Vert about his feelings. But before he could say it out loud, he heard Vert whisper something that he desperately hoped was true.

"What was that?"

Vert looked decidedly more nervous, Zoom decided.

"Nothing."

"Ok…"

He decided to leave it at that. He would say it first then. Maybe it was the cold talking, but he really felt a need to tell Vert his feelings. Laying his head down on the leader's shoulder, he said, "I love you Vert."

Vert jumped at this. He was sure he heard wrong, until he saw the small smile on the native Thai's face. Feeling a large smile break out on his face, he embraced the younger man and replied back.

"I love you too Zoom."

Together, they basked in each other's presence. They felt no need to take it further from there. After all, they had a long life ahead of them. Vert wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of the younger as Zoom buried his head in the crook of Vert's neck. Slowly, their breathing slowed as their heartbeats beat in union in the depths of slumber.

The next morning, Agura had everyone running around frantically as they couldn't find both the leader of their group and the youngest of their group. As they rushed around frantically, Spinner called out softly.

"I found them!"

They all gathered hastily around the sofa, where Zoom and Vert were cuddling, sleeping peacefully side by side.

"It's about damn time," grumbled Stanford.

"Looks like we win eh, little bro?"

Sherman and Spinner high-fived each other. Tezz looked visibly pleased and so was Agura. She was happy for the pair now that they had finally stopped beating around the bush about their feelings for each other and was now officially together. Stanford grumbled as he forked up the cash for each of the others and AJ just gave it to them with a silly grin on his face. He was happy for his close friend.

Vert and Zoom were pleasantly oblivious to this whole exchange as they snuggled deeper into each other.

* * *

Hooray for pointless fluff! :D I finally got this out there. :3


End file.
